A Surprise for Valentine’s Day
by Laurenke1
Summary: Potions had never been Harry Potter’s strong point but what will happened when he mucks it up again and surprises his lovers with a surprise or will they surprise him and show him just what he has been searching for? SS/HP/DM One shot. Slash and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: My valentine story for this Valentine. I know that this is not my usual pairing but I wanted to add somebody. So I hope that it is alright, and you like it. Let's begin. Nicole bribed me into this story so it is dedicated to her. Take it up with her if you have a problem with it. –grins- **

**Summary: Potions had never been Harry Potter's strong point but what will happened when he mucks it up again and surprises his lovers with a surprise**** or will they surprise him and show him just what he has been searching for? **

**Warnings: slash, threesome, mpreg and fluff. **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy**

**Title: A Surprise for Valentine's Day**

**Author: Laurenke1.**

"Potter, you incompetent, utter impossible, blind owlish dunderhead of a wizard!" Severus Snape, resident Potions Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry growled low as he balled his fist over the delicate looking vial he held in his hand.

The green eyes blinked up at him; hurt shining in the gorgeous depths as the messy haired younger male rose from his place on the bed. Harry Potter's face went white for a moment and Severus could feel his rage intensifying.

Severus turned from his spot at the foot end of the bed as Harry mumbled something. "What did you say, Potter?" He snapped.

Harry looked up, his eyes huge without the glasses as his lover said in a nearly impossible small voice. "What did I do wrong? I thought tonight was perfect…." The younger wizard's breathing hitched on a dry sob and Severus was at a loss for words. His hand tightened around the vial.

Harry was right, tonight had been absolutely perfect, there was no other word to describe it, even for one who loathed Valentine's Day and a sneer was the best responds to give to letters that were directed at him. The quite dinner, the chocolates Harry had made, filled with the most delicious filling that anybody could ever want, the lovemaking and now, the afterglow.

It all had been perfect until Severus went to the kitchen to get a chilled bottle of the elf made wine to share with his lovers when he noticed the vial. In that moment he had stormed into the bedroom, demanding an answer.

Severus placed the vial on the bedside table and held out his hand.

"Come," was all he said and within a moment his arms were full with the trembling younger wizard. Severus closed them around Harry without a word as he closed his eyes.

"So, what is in that vial that has got you so upset?" The drawling voice made Severus smirk. Trust in his other lover to have seen the vial he had been flaying about in the air as Severus stormed in.

Draco Malfoy sat up, blond hair disheveled but the grey eyes were calculating as Severus said. "A fertility Potion."

Harry stiffened in his arms before he drew back and stuttered. "No, I checked. It was a potion that would make sure that we would all last all night…." The younger wizard blushed and Severus could hear Draco's soft laugh before he growled.

"It is but it is also a fertility potion that makes conceiving highly possible. In both men and women!"

He was a Potions Master and he was sure of his own potions. He poked a finger in the smaller wizard's chest before him as he snapped. "Why can't you read? You can condemn us all too…."

"Severus, really! The changes of any of us conceiving are small. Come on, there is a change in like 1 of a million. It requires a strong wizard to achieve the impossible and…."

Severus turned to his other brat as he hissed. "And you fail to notice present company? We have one wizard who managed to kill a Dark Lord, one other who has managed to resist and lie to said Dark Lord for years and one who is the son of a powerful wizard so do you really think that it isn't possible?"

The heavy sarcasm was not unusual for Severus but Draco merely smirked and said. "Nothing that I didn't want to happen will happen." And he pulled the blankets over himself, grinning at his lovers.

Severus would agree completely with Draco but as he felt Harry's shy hand on his stomach and met his brat's eyes, he knew that there was one other wizard who had been with him tonight and who might not have been thinking the same thing.

Hp

"Severus?" Harry's voice was soft as Severus turned on his back to look at his brat. The wide green eyes seemed even larger in the dying light of the fireplace as Draco gave a loud snore.

"Yes?" He asked, just as softly. Nearly three years of being lovers with both Harry and Draco had shown him the world difference between the two same aged wizards. Draco was used to being sarcastic and cruel and even when Severus used his most evil sneer and manners did Draco merely shrug at him. Harry however…Severus suspected that his words earlier this evening had hurt Harry and his brat had gone out of his way to make it a special night for those he cared for.

It had been three years and while most protests, especially from Harry's friends had died down after a while, Severus knew that his young wizard was anything but confident around them both. While Draco brought out the more playful sight of Harry, it seemed that Severus' words could still wound the younger wizard.

He placed a light hand on Harry's thigh and the younger wizard crawled closer. When Harry was in his arms so that Severus could pull Harry even closer so he could feel his brat's body heat as he waited for Harry to speak.

"I am sorry." Severus glanced down his hooked nose at Harry, surprised by the comment.

"For what?" He asked softly, keeping his deep voice calm and light.

His hand tightened on Harry's shoulder and Harry stared up at him miserably. "For accidentally using the fertility potion in the chocolate filling. I didn't mean to. I thought it was the potion you brewed for...you know…" He blushed. "…a prolonged erection. You only showed me the potion once and I thought it would make the night all the more special and well…."

Severus knew what Harry wasn't saying. That Severus had been at the mercy of both his brats that night and that despite Draco's overpowering argument that it really couldn't happen, Severus knew that Harry wasn't too sure and that he was apologizing for that too.

He pulled Harry into a much needed kiss as he whispered. "Whatever happens, we will deal with it. Because surely, there are worse things then carrying a child because of somebody who I care very deeply for did something stupid."

The looked for grin burst forward and Severus leaned in to say. "Through next time, Potter, just _say _that you want children. There is no need to spike the food."

And as Harry laughed softly and kissed him, Severus still couldn't help but pray that the potion had not been effective.

Hp

The third time in as many days that Severus bolted from his class to throw up was the day that Draco Malfoy might conclude that his theory might be wrong. Of course being a Malfoy he did no such thing, no instead he stood over Severus as the older wizard lay on the couch on the evening of the third day, holding his stomach as he breathed in deeply to try and quell the urge to expel everything in his stomach.

"So you plan on getting me and Harry ill too?" He drawled, not even flinching under the weak glare that was send his way.

"I will be very happy indeed when you and Potter have what I got, Malfoy, seeing as you put me into this predicament!" It had been nearly two months since that night and Severus wondered if Draco was being deliberately dense.

"You never guess what…." Harry burst into their shared quarters, the smile on his face faltering when he saw Severus lying on the couch.

His expression changed to one of alarm as he walked closer, the portrait swinging shut behind him. "It happened again." He stated.

Draco looked at him and back at Severus as the older wizard swung his legs over the couch and said his voice slightly hoarse because of his illness. "Yes, it happened again. " The Potions Master groaned and paled as he wrapped an arm around his stomach before he rose and bolted to the bathroom.

"Do you really think that he is….?" Draco turned to Harry, his face white as Harry gave a shrug and said.

"Only one way to find out."

"So should I or will you…?"

"Oh you most definitely. He won't be happy with me at all." Harry said with a grin, walking towards the floo to contact the mediwitch. The next hour wouldn't be pretty at all.

Hp

Poppy Pomfrey had seen many strange things in her lifetime. One usually did when practicing healing at a boarding school full of underage magically gifted children with wands but she remembered the day that Harry Potter confided in her that he had been in love with not just one but two wizards.

It had been shortly after the war when Harry had chosen to serve his internship of healing not at St. Mungo's but at Hogwarts. It was a requirement of the Auror training but what Harry hadn't anticipated was how he liked the simple thing about being back at Hogwarts through Poppy knew it had more to do with the resident Potions Master and his new apprentice then the healing course.

Now as she entered their shared quarters she wondered what had happened. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the dark haired man lying on the couch. Severus Snape's glower greeted her and showed her that he was not happy at all with her presence.

His gaze darkened as it settled upon his two lovers hovering uncertain near the couch. Well Harry Potter was hovering and Draco Malfoy looked as calm as always. The grey eyes passed over the older wizard and Poppy knew that Draco was worried.

"What happened now?" She asked, approaching the glowering Potions Master.

Severus sighed and then said. "Harry made chocolates for Valentine's day and he accidentally, instead of a lasting erection potion…." How the older wizard said this without blushing was beyond Poppy for she could feel her own cheeks burning. "….he used a fertility potion. I have been feeling ill since then."

"Right and I take it that you had sex that night?" She asked briskly.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow and Poppy knew her answer.

"Right…." She was struggling for a breath and control, not to flush like some school girl because she was knowledgeable of Harry Potter's, Draco Malfoy's and Severus Snape's obviously healthily sex life. "So you think you are pregnant?"

Draco snorted as he said. "But it isn't possible. Fertility potions can only work on females because they have a…."

"This fertility potion is differently, Draco. It creates a womb and eventually a birth canal which will disappear when the fertility potion served its purpose or in other words, when the baby has been born." Severus explain through it was with a barely level of patience.

Harry nudged Draco. "We are going to find out now, Draco. So kindly shut up."

"Make me."

"Later."

"Is that a promise?" Draco drawled.

"It depends if one of you is responsible for knocking me up then you will only have each other to keep warm on the couch." Severus' growl broke through them and both turned back to their older wizard.

Poppy was running her wand over Severus' body before she asked. "Lift up your shift please, Severus."

Severus' stomach was flat and Harry could feel his heart hammering his chest. Draco's hand curled around his and the blond wizard winked at him, giving his hand a quick squeeze and Harry felt his tension drain, but it was replaced quickly at Poppy's exclamation.

"There is a heartbeat."

"_What?" _Severus exclaimed in a high voice, looking down at his flat stomach. Harry stepped closer, unaware of Draco's hand that had fallen away.

"So…." He stuttered.

Poppy smiled at Harry and then produced a small device out of her robe. The device existed of a small probe like thing and Severus glanced at it with a weary expression as Poppy placed it on his stomach.

The Potions Master dropped his head back on the couch, his lips set in a thin line as he closed his eyes. They snapped open when Poppy stopped moving the device around and the soft beating filled the tense silence as Poppy said. "Congratulations, Severus, you are pregnant."

Her voice was soft but the wizard merely blinked at her as if she had grown a second head. His dark eyes betrayed his confusion as the heartbeat inside of him continued to show that it was really there.

Harry stood frozen beside him, eyes glued on Severus' stomach before his eyes flew to Severus' face to gauge his reaction. His lover was staring down at his stomach to where the device was still picking up the proof of the living thing inside of him.

"Who is the father?" Harry finally stammered, his knees grew weak and Severus' eyes turned up to him. The hand that curled around his hand made him glanced back at Severus to see the baffled expression on the pale face.

"I cannot tell you until the baby is born. Now I expect you to eat healthy, Severus but I am sure that these two can take excellent care of you." Poppy tapped the device once with her wand, leaving the silence behind.

She gave Severus a hard look before she patted his bare stomach and said. "Congratulations, dear."

Severus made a sound in the back of his throat as he stared up at her. The next moment the silence was broken with a loud thud as Draco Malfoy fainted. Harry met Severus' eyes and couldn't hide his smile. He was going to be a father.

Hp

"I find out that I am pregnant and he faints. Trust a Malfoy to steal the spotlight." Severus accepted the cup of tea Harry handed him with a nod of the head. Draco lay moaning on the couch, pressing a bag of ice to his aching head.

"I am not ready to be a father yet." He moaned.

"Then there is the door!" Severus' glare and tone could have cut through steel as the grey eyes met the dark ones. Severus' look did not soften and Harry tried to tiptoe away. Fights still made him uneasy and while fights in their household were not common, but with Severus' temper and Draco's pride, they did happen.

"Are you afraid Potter will impregnate me as well?" Draco asked with a lift of the eyebrows.

"As I recall you topped several times during that night as well. But like I said, if you feel that way, you can see yourself out." Severus' tone still did not soften through he did reach behind him when Harry tried to maneuver past his chair on his way out. "Remain in the room, Potter; this is a discussion we need to have." He growled.

He could feel the taunt spring of Harry's muscles against his own but he merely locked his arm around the narrow waist of the youngest wizard as he said, looking into the green eyes. "And what about you? Ready to be a father?"

Harry's lips curled into a humorless smile as he said. "I put you into this predicament, right so..."

Severus felt his control snap as he hissed. "This is not a responsibility for you to look after, Potter! This is a child to cherish and love and... You can't just stuff it in a cupboard and kick it at your own leisure!"

Harry was trembling suddenly and belated Severus realized what he had said. His eyes were still hard and he snarled. "Do you want this child? Do you want this child with me?"

_Do you want my child? _

It went unspoken between them and then Harry asked harshly. "So when the child says 'I love you, daddy' you will pluck it out of its seat to kiss and cuddle with it and not tell it that it doesn't have a mother or a father? When the child is two years old and unable to know better."

Silence descended in the room, more tense then even before and Severus could see Draco sitting up on the couch. It was up to him to end this correctly if he didn't want to alienate Harry forever.

"Well, if you are willing to be the mother then I will tell the child it has both." He softly said and as he watched the smile break out despite Harry's best attempt not to show it, he knew he had succeeded. He could feel the tension draining and then Harry gave him a crushing hug, Severus awkwardly patting him.

"Well if Potter is willing to act like the mother, then I am game…." Draco drawled as he rose from the couch to cross the distance.

"Are you now?" Severus asked, his voice brooking no argument.

"Yeah, somebody has to give this child the good fashion sense and manners that only Malfoy's have and besides, I thought you knew by now, after two wars and all, that Malfoys were never on the front line but rather follow like docile sheep. It is inbred." And as Severus snorted Draco smiled down at him and his other lover hugged him, Severus knew that somehow, they would make it.

Hp

"Severus?" At Draco's voice Severus glanced up from his grading. He raised an eyebrow in a way of greeting and Draco entered his office. The younger Transfigurations Professor closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair in front of the desk, folding his robe so that it fell gracefully as he crossed his legs at the ankles and said. "It is about Potter."

Severus sighed and capped his inkbottle. That same line had been what started all of this. Draco's and his own, if he was being entirely truthful, fascination with the Defense teacher. In time that fascination had turned to lust and finally to love. It had taken some getting used to for Severus but even more for Harry before he trusted them both enough with his heart. It was endearing really.

"And what have you noticed about Potter then?" He asked.

"Sev, are you blind? He is exhausted and he goes out of his way to please us. Now the first few days it was fun to watch him run but now it is painful…" Draco grimaced.

Severus sighed. Draco had a good point. Draco got to his feet and crossed around the desk, settling himself in the pregnant man's lap. He slipped an arm around the Potions Master's neck and then Severus spoke. "For you to understand this latest development, you have to understand Harry's past. You recall the muggles he lived with?"

At Draco's nod, Severus continued. "He was blamed for everything that happened in that household and he continues to do so. I have been unable to break the habit, regardless how I tried."

"Then we have to break it for him, Sev. He behaves like he has been blamed for this."

"Our initial reactions were not very good, Draco."

"Well who would respond well when he finds out that his chocolate has been spiked with a fertility potion?"

"Accidentally, Draco, accidentally. Harry is not a Slytherin, he is a Gryffindor and he thinks very differently then we do. Perhaps he does not think that we care for him." As much as the words disgusted him, he knew what they needed to do.

The last few weeks had been painful, with Harry going out of his way to please them both, even moving from the bed when one of them shifted or leaving the shower when somebody entered. The waiting pm had been nice, like Draco had said but Severus had seen the weariness in the younger male, the exhaustion Harry couldn't hide or feel the faint brush of magic as Harry put up a silencing spell at night to prevent them from waking from his nightmares.

"Good lord, we have to tell Potter we love him?" Draco grimaced and Severus smirked as he said.

"Exactly, my dear, exactly."

Hp

"Potter, let's go, the grading can wait." Harry glanced up from his desk as Draco appeared in the doorway of the empty classroom. Classes had ended an hour ago but he was stalling to return to his quarters. He was not blind to the looks Draco and Severus shared behind his back or when he was leaving the room.

Perhaps it was better if he moved out now, before the baby was born and he got attached to it. Because he would be able to come to an agreement with Severus regarding the child and perhaps it wouldn't break his heart.

"I have to finish this…" Harry protested but Draco merely stepped into the room.

"It can wait."

"Draco please!"

"You can beg later, people will see us here." Despite the joke and the warm hand on his shoulder, Harry refused to budge.

"No, really I…."

"Potter, do I have to spell it out for you? Your lovers have need of you…"

"Oh, Severus has another appointment with Poppy." The green eyes dulled and Draco felt like cussing. Harry rose, pushing the chair back with trembling hands. Before Harry could step around him, Draco pulled him closer as he said.

"You foolish, foolish Gryffindor. Come along now." The warmth familiarity of Draco's body was a balm to Harry's raw nerves but he could feel the tell tale burning in his eyes and he blinked rapidly.

Draco pulled him along, out of the classroom and towards the door that led to their dungeon quarters. It was a short cut down a flight of stairs that led straight to the portrait of their rooms.

Harry looked around for Severus the moment they entered when he felt two hands coming to rest on his shoulders as Severus stepped behind him. He turned around to look at the taller man as he said. "Should I go and prepare a cup of tea?"

"No, you go and sit there while we do all the work." Severus' voice was patience and his smile rare but kind.

"It really isn't a problem." Harry managed to fix a trembling smile on his face and then Severus reached down to brush his lips with his thumb as he said. "It is in my eyes."

Harry's eyes widen and Severus could see the old panic set in again. The same panic they had dealt with when they first got together and he slowly brushed his thumb back and forth over the same spot as he asked. "Where has our confident, dashing, young Mr. Potter gone?"

Harry looked away but Severus hooked his fingers underneath the younger wizard's chin.

"Really, Mr. Potter, your Gryffindor bravery falters in the light of possibly siring a child with our Potions Master?" Draco drawled from behind. Defiance shone in the green eyes as Harry turned to look over his shoulder and retorted.

"Has it crossed your mind that you might have possibly sired the child? You are always boasting about your infamous seed and that, had you been with a woman, she would have given you a child long ago, at least so you say."

When Draco smirked at him and said. "Of course it crossed my mind, hence providing the child with my excellent companionship. I will be daddy, Severus papa and you mommy…."

"Have you considered that _mommy _here; is the most powerful wizard of us all?" Severus stepped in closer and pulled Harry back so the brat was resting against his chest. Harry snorted softly but Severus could feel the trembling in the powerful limbs of the smaller wizard as Draco said.

"Now, are you ready to be spoiled?" Draco stepped closer to lean in to engage Harry in a kiss and Harry arched up in him like he wanted nothing more then to go give in. Severus began to knead Harry's shoulders, undoing the robe as he tossed it away.

They sandwiched Harry between them, Severus' lips nipping at Harry's neck and Draco deepened their kiss. For a moment the grey and dark eyes met and then Harry moaned, arching into the kiss as the tension flowed from Harry.

"We are going to take turns in making you scream tonight." Severus softly promised, his lips forming the words as he felt Harry trembling for a different reason. He licked the ear shell close to his lips as Draco began to undo Harry's shirt.

"I love you." Severus said softly, so softly that he wasn't even sure if Harry heard it. Harry broke the kiss to turn and look at him, his green eyes wide. Behind Harry, Draco leaned in and echoed. "I love you."

Harry stared between the two of them, his green eyes flickering between them both. Harry stammered, mouth opening and closing but no words were forthcoming and Severus glanced at Draco as the young Malfoy asked. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

Draco sounded worried and Harry shook his head, finally choking out. "I can't…." The younger male turned to flee if Severus hadn't grabbed his arm at the last moment.

"What do you mean?" The older wizard thundered harshly. Such rage was fueling through him and he angrily shook Draco's hand off. "What do you mean you can't?" He whispered, refusing to show how much this was hurting him.

"I can't pretend alright! I know you hate me for getting you pregnant and I can't be with somebody who hates me like that…." Harry bit out angrily. Severus was confused. What was Harry talking about?

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Draco looked as confused as he felt as his too stared at Harry. "Good lord, Potter, you thought we hated you? I thought that all those years at this school when we were student taught you the meaning of that word or how we behaved if we hated you?"

"I admit that I wasn't too happy when you managed to be responsible for that potion tragedy but I am not even sure if you managed to get me pregnant, it could be the other one as well. Do you really think that I would hate you for that?" Hands pulled him closer as Severus smiled at him.

"You don't hate me."

"Hardly." Severus answered with a smirk and a light kiss and as Draco began to kiss him as well, Harry gave himself up to their care.

Hp

Fingers stroked his hair soothingly as Draco hummed in the back of his throat. He propped himself up on one elbow to look at their tangled limbs. Severus was on his side, looking down at their sleeping younger loved. Harry was exhausted through his open hand lay lightly underneath Draco's, who ran light fingertips over the soft palm.

Severus' slender fingers were slowly running over Harry's face as he traced the contours of the younger wizard. There was a gentleness about the older wizard that Draco found endearing and that had first drawn him to Severus.

"We exhausted him." He whispered, careful not to wake their bed occupant.

Severus glanced up, his dark eyes tired but pleased before the thin lips curled into a loving smile as he glanced down again. "Yes, he needs sleep. I have never seen him surrender like he did tonight."

"Do you think we managed?" Draco found himself holding his breath. It would be all too much for him to bear to know, that after this amazing night, they still had not succeeded in making Harry see that they loved him.

"I think we did. I would be surprised if Mr. Potter still has not see how much we love and care for him." Harry mumbled in his sleep and pressed back against Severus' chest, his fingers curling around Draco's hand like he was afraid they had left.

Severus glanced up and then asked. "And how are you, my spoiled serpent?"

It was rare for Severus to address him with a nickname but the new awareness and closeness between the three of them called for it. Draco smiled at his partner and said. "I am perfectly fine."

"Oh is that so? Not itched for your turn?" The older wizard raised an eyebrow at him and Draco glanced down at Harry.

He searched his feelings and then said. "No, I am content. This night was about Harry and I….Yes, I feel proud and happy with how the night progressed." He smiled broadly. Not the mocking smile but a true and genuine smile.

Their normally lovemaking had been to give everybody pleasure and sometimes Draco had felt jealous of Harry when he had watched him with Severus but tonight, tonight they had focused on Harry and had taken turns, and together, in bringing the young wizard to new heights of pleasure and to show Harry how they felt with touches instead of words.

"Do you think that is what caused Harry to feel inferior to us?" He asked after a moment. He had always known Severus loved him and when Harry had joined the, well it had been hard to see Harry with Severus and for a while he had felt the need to compete for the older wizard's affection, even when he adored Harry.

The dark eyes seemed soft in the candlelight that Draco felt his breathing hitching as Severus said. "It did not aid in making Harry feel accepted, no matter how much we may have tried with the both of us. Harry needs the time with each of us to convince himself of both our affection and that we just aren't tolerating him. When he sees that you are jealous when he is with me, it makes him think that he is replaceable so he does the only thing that he knows how to make himself unmissable. He labors after us."

"But I thought I was spending enough alone time with him?" Draco sounded now so very much like his former whiny self that he flinched but Severus smirked at him.

"You spend time with him in the company of other people. I can count on one hand the times he has been with you alone and you have given him your undivided attention. He requires the same that you give to me, you attention and love. I would state with confidence he will require it more than I do. Have you ever seen the hurtful look on his face when he looked at us sharing a glass of wine?"

Draco shook his head. Had he unknowingly hurt Harry simply because he gave Severus more attention than Harry? Harry had always seemed so happy. "I didn't know…."

"Read between the lines, Mr. Malfoy, even you are capable of that." The Potions Master sneered at him.

Draco gave him a smile and leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek. "Sleep and tomorrow the future will have changed, darling." He softly whispered. He glanced back up at Severus to see the slight smile cross the thin lips.

His gaze drifted lower over the pale flesh to the narrow chest with the flat nipples. His eyes flickered up for a moment to see the amused expression on Severus' face and then Severus shifted and Draco sat up carefully. "You are showing!" He accused, noticing the gentle swelling of Severus' abdomen.

Severus nodded at him and gave him a smile. He seemed to glow suddenly. "Yes, I am."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Draco felt a bit hurt. They were supposed to share everything.

"Because I wanted you to notice for yourself." Severus rested a hand on the now obvious bump.

"Does Harry know?" Draco felt a bit betrayed through it did explain why Severus had insisted to be on top.

"I imagine he does. He notices much more then you do through he would not have said anything because he thinks it would be unwelcome." Draco gave a small murmur in the back of his throat and glanced back down at Harry.

Yet his eyes were drawn to Severus' hand time and time again and in the end the older wizard said. "Would you care to feel?" There was amusement written in the still gaunt face and Draco gave a nod.

Severus' skin was warm and Draco could feel something rise up of him inside. It could be very well be his child living there underneath the extended surface and he blinked the tears away roughly.

Their moment was broken when Harry turned and slipped his arm around Severus, his face pressed into the junction of neck and shoulder. Severus gave Draco a smile and a roll of the eyes as he dropped a kiss against Harry's messy temple and closed his eyes. The moment was so peaceful that Draco had to look at the two men he loved.

One strong wizard and one who was damaged and unsure and they fit together and he…he belonged right there with them and as he slipped his arms around Harry's waist to spoon against him from behind, he knew he would always protect them both with his life.

Hp

Harry hummed softly to himself as he stepped into the last corridor and he approached the portrait. "And where do you think you are going?"

Arms slipped around his waist and Harry laughed as he said. "To freshen up before dinner in the Great Hall."

Lips nipped at his neck and Harry groaned. How could he ever think that he could stand to be both without Draco _and _Severus? They completed him in so many ways…

"There is no need. We are going out for dinner tonight."

"Oh and who is we?" Harry turned to meet the sparkling grey eyes.

"You and me."

"And what about….?"

"Our sarcastic git of an older lover? He will be staying here. Now come, we have somewhere to be."

His hand was caught and he was pulled towards the Entrance Hall. He dug his heels in as he said. "Hold on, you are taking me out to dinner? I only thought you took Severus out to dinner."

"Well it got boring, so now I am taking you." Draco said with an air of indifference.

"Okay…but why?"

"Potter, have you never learned not to return gifts? Now come on, or else we will be late." Harry tugged at Draco's hand and said.

"Really there is no need for…."

"Alright, Potter, pay attention now. _I_ am taking _you _out for dinner because _I want to_. Did you understand that? Now let's go already." And as Harry felt warmth pooling in his belly, he happily accepted Draco's hand.

Hp

Severus sipped his tea, the other hand loosely holding the book he was reading. He glanced up when he heard the soft giggle to see Harry sprawled over the couch, head in Draco's lap as his brats spoke together. Draco was lazily running his hands through Harry's hair and Harry gave him a smile when he noticed Severus watching, not once jumping up to ask if he needed something.

Since that night weeks ago Harry had opened up to them both. A few days ago Severus had been amazed when Harry came out of the library, carrying a book to stop by Severus' chair to lay a hand on the newly formed belly. Before that night Severus had known Harry had never dared it.

He had been even more amazed when Harry boldly threw both books on the couch to lower himself in Severus' lap to snog him senselessly. He definitely liked this side of his Gryffindor.

His eyes widen as the child kicked at his hand. He glanced down as he said. "Sweet Merlin…."

In a moment both Harry and Draco were beside him, asking him what was wrong and looking at him. Shaken from his thoughts and feelings Severus stared up at them both. They were anxious hovering over him and as Severus leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath as he pulled his sweater up to display his belly.

Draco's eyes were narrowed and Harry asked. "Should I floo Poppy?"

"I doubt it would help very much, Harry. It is only natural that the child would take after the both of you with its kicks and such things."

"The baby is kicking…."

"The child is obviously Potter's since it took such a long to move." But despite Draco's words, his hand was the first to seek out to welcome their new addition.

Harry was gentler, his hand hovering over the pale distended skin uncertain before he placed it lightly against the warm skin. Severus placed both his hands to guide them, first Harry and then Draco. He couldn't help but echo their smiles and as Harry laughed softly, happiness radiating in his eyes and gave Draco a kiss, Severus could see the enthusiasm in the bashful Gryffindor as he reached up to kiss Severus.

"Brilliant…." Harry whispered. Severus could nearly feel the overwhelming love as Draco tickled him and said.

"I want a turn too."

"Now boys, don't fight, you all get your turn." Severus smirked as Harry said.

"Yes, you are only getting bigger." The raised eyebrow earned him a grin and a kiss on his nose as Harry kissed Draco again before he rose and said. "I am going to floo Hermione and Ron."

And as Harry stormed out of the room, the grin still on his face, Draco laughed and Severus couldn't help but do the same thing.

Hp

"I thought that Poppy told you to take it easy and to sit down instead of bending over a cauldron, through I must say, the view from the door is spectacular." Severus straightened with a snap as he turned hastily, nearly throwing himself off balance.

A snarl was on his lips through his eyes widen when he saw it was Harry. Normally such a comment came from Draco and not from Harry, not from the shy one. He raised an eyebrow and Harry shot him a smirk as he said, leaning against the doorframe. "It is amazing that your arse still looks as fine today as it did all those months ago."

"You are spending far too much time with Malfoy." Severus informed him as he turned to add an ingredient.

Harry was at his side in an instance, leaning on the desk as he said. "That is the best you can do, Severus? I would have expected a more biting responds."

"Well, I am tired and my back aches." Harry raised an eyebrow above his glasses before he answered, glancing over the cauldron.

"You could come to bed. I will massage your back if you want."

"No!"

"Oh…"

"But if you would be so kind to insist, we will be done sooner and I can indulge in your delicious hands against my back…side in the bathtub." Harry brightened and then walked over to give him a peck on the lips and lay his hand on the 6 month old bump as Severus did his best to glare.

"Where do you want me, Professor?" Harry grinned.

"Spread underneath me begging for more…." Severus whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…."

"So where does this go?" Harry held up a vial of lubricate and Severus could see the green eyes darken with arousal. His own arousal, which had been shimmering underneath the surface for weeks and only, needed a single touch to kindle, burned through him and Severus tapped his wand over the cauldron. Enough was enough.

"That goes on my cock when I enter you or on yours, I am not picky today." The statis charm would hold the potion and if it was ruined, well since it was the summer vacation he had enough time on his hands to brew.

"Well that is a first." Harry smiled at him as he moved closer.

"Not the first time, brat, remember?" Caressing his belly, Severus smirked as Harry's eyes widen but as Harry met his smirk, Severus knew that the potion definitely was going to be ruined and found that he could care one bit as Harry's delicious lips met his own.

Hp

"I say it will be a boy!"

"A girl!"

"A boy! Why do we need a girl? If you like girls so much then you shouldn't be with your two _male _lovers!"

"I don't like girls in that way and besides, you would love any girl that Severus carried because you could spoil it rotten, Malfoy!"

"And you would spoil anybody rotten, Potter!"

Severus sighed and struggled to compose himself as he stared at his magazine. They were ageing again, like they always did and Severus was getting quite fed up with it. He glanced up to see them sprawled on the rug in front of the fireplace, Draco's head resting on Harry's thigh.

Harry was chewing on his lip as he noticed Severus watched and asked. "But what will happen to the other father? I mean the one who didn't sire the child, will he…."

"Play as much as part in our little family as the idiot who did knock me up? Yes, he better." Severus snapped. Harry grinned and Draco sat up, blond hair a little disheveled as he said.

"So what will the child be named?"

"No naming after family members!" Harry immediately says even before Severus can get the words out. Draco stared at Harry.

"It is a touchy subject." Harry answers, looking a little self conscious.

"I say Julius…" Draco announced.

"Daniel." Severus announced his eyes on Draco. He had stopped pretending to read the magazine.

"Shall we answer that when the baby is born?" Draco offered with a smirk. It was almost like he knew immediately that he would win and the child would be named Julius. Well not if Severus could help it.

"And for a girl?" Draco sounded almost bored.

"Aurelia." The name caught Severus by surprise as he stared at Harry. The messy haired male blushed as he asked. "Is it alright?"

"Aurelia Malfoy just doesn't...." Draco joked before Severus cut across.

"It is perfect, Harry and as for _you_…" He fixed Draco with a look as he hissed. "It will be Aurelia Malfoy Potter Snape."

"But, Sev that would imply that we are bonded." Draco whinnied.

"It would and it would be the truth since I have no desire then to disgrace this child's future any more then we already have. We do this honorably, gentlemen, or not at all." He stated firmly.

He waited a tense moment and then Harry was on his feet, grinning like a fool as he said. "You want us bonded?" Severus could only nod mutely as Draco grinned as well.

"Was about time, old man." He winked.

"Who do you call an old man, come here and I will show you what this old man can do." And as Severus allowed his relief to show as he caressed his growing stomach, he knew that he could not have predicted the outcome of this night at all.

Hp

"It bloody painful." Severus hissed through clenched teeth at the Headmistress. They were sitting on the High Table in the Great Hall.

"I am sure it is that." Minerva McGonagall agreed with him, barely hiding a smile.

"It is no laughing matter, woman! It is very painful to watch my future bond mate adore shopping so much. I do not envy Potter to be forced to join him."

"Well that is one advantage of your state then, isn't it?" Minerva smiled and patted his stomach.

"Yes, about the only. Bloody kid needs to be born and soon." The words had yet to properly reach the ears of all those assembled at the table when Severus felt his stomach muscles clench together. This was nothing new. He had been experiencing them for a few weeks now, false contraction.

But this time it lasted longer and it was by far more intense. The false contractions were just painful cramps compared to this. He gasped for breath and Minerva responded immediately. He caught her hand and squeezed to try and stay atop of the mounting pain.

"Severus?" She asked, voice hushed so she would not arouse the students who were enjoying their lunch.

"I think I am in labor." He managed to gasp, fingers curling around the edge of the table and her hand. Liquid soaked his long robes and for a moment Severus thought he had knocked his cup of tea over but then he realized that the shirt he wore underneath was wet as well.

"Alright then, just breathe…."

"You try pushing a child through an opening Merlin knows how small and tell somebody to breath!" He snapped, pain clouding his mind. Where were Harry and Draco? Why were they not here holding his hand? Oh yes, right, they were behaving like airsick birds, swooping down from their brooms and what not…

Merlin this hurt, it was like his stomach muscles were trying to expel everything, not only the child but his remaining organs as well. Minerva was helping him up, as Severus drew the shreds of his dignity around him as he glared at the students who gaped at him, he had every right.

He would kill his brats once they appeared at his bedside.

Hp

Draco and Harry stumbled over each other in order to enter the Hospital Wing and to appear at his bedside. They hadn't even changed out of their Quidditch gear but Severus found that he didn't care. He maintained a steady glare at his lovers as they stumbled over each other to apologize, after a fashion.

"I am so sorry…."

"Why do you always go into labor at the most convenient of times?" Severus released a frightening hiss of pain as he growled.

"You better hope that you did not sire this child for it will be fatherless by the time I get through with you!" His wand was shooting sparks in his hand and Harry spoke soothingly to him, stroking Severus' hand with his fingertips like he was afraid that any more would tell Severus to crush his hand, Severus squeezed anyway.

Not once did Harry flinch or move his hand, he simply continued to hold onto Severus' hand, whispering soothing nothingness under his breath. It did not take long before Draco joined him, after making sure that Severus' wand was lying on the bedside table.

The hours went by and still his brats did not waver from his side, only to use the bathroom or to fetch him a drink. His hands had grown numb and his strength was waning and still the contractions persisted. Poppy had smiled at him the last time and told him it wasn't long now.

It was still too long for him…

Hp

It really was amazing as the grey green eyes stared back at his own. The child's hair was dark but both a lighter shade then his and Harry's. It was a perfect mixture of the three of them and worth all the pain; at least it was so in Severus' mind.

It seemed he was not the only one for both Harry and Draco were staring over his shoulder, exchanging adoring looks as Harry said. "Hello, little one, I am your daddy Harry."

"And I am father Draco…"

"And that makes me papa." Severus shifted his daughter in his arms, sinking back against the pillows. He was exhausted through pleased.

"I say that this is the first time that I thought a girl was beautiful." Draco reached out to touch the tiny hands and they curled around her. Their daughter yawned and closed her eyes, relaxing with absolute trust in Severus' arms.

"So Aurelia Minerva Malfoy Potter Snape? It is quite a mouthful." Harry rested his head against Severus' shoulder as he smiled down.

"Yes, but oh so fitting." Draco answered as Severus eyed his brats and he knew that despite all odds, they fit together and he was happier than he had been in nearly all his life and that was all that mattered as he shared his life with his two brats and their children.

The end

**Okay now give me your honest opinion. ****This is the first time I ever attempted this pairing so I hope I didn't do to terribly. Review of course and happy Valentine's Day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: A friend dared me to do the love scene that I kind of skipped so here it is. It is the part where they tell Harry they love him and it ends right before where Draco discovers that Severus is showing. **

**Warning: threesome, slash, smut and bondage. This chapter is kind of all about sex so don't read if it bothers you**

The first kiss was slow, just a mere peck and so unlike Severus Snape that Harry would have pushed himself away to look at the man before him. But instead he gave himself up to the kiss, allowing the scent of fresh ingredients, damp dungeons, and old parchment and roaring fires to fill him up.

He could feel the other arm tightening around his waist but he refused to focus on it when his head was turned and he was kissed by another pair of lips. This kiss was more indecent than the other one and Harry tasted the peppermint toothpaste that Draco always used.

The tongue slowly slid in to twirl around his own as long fingers kneading his shoulders, twisting forward into his neck as lips moved to his neck, sucking lightly before another pair of hands moved over his chest, down to pull his shirt from his trousers and to slide over his warm stomach, making him squirm.

He broke the kiss to gasp for air as he looked from Draco's knowing smirk to Severus impassive face behind him. He smiled at Severus' uncertain and then Draco drawled. "You have several choices, Mr. Potter. Now one, we can have you in the bathtub, two, we can have you in the shower, three, we can have you here against the wall, four, we can have you on the desk, five, we can have you here on the rug in front of the fireplace, six, we can have you in the potions classroom, seven, we can have you in the bedroom, or eight and I must say this is my favorite one, we won't give you a choice and simply have you everywhere that I have stated."

Harry's mouth fell open and despite everything that they have said tonight, proclaiming their love for him, he glanced back at Severus in reassurance. The older wizard smiled in understanding and softly said. "We won't do anything that you don't want us to do, Harry. This is your night. We are at your demand."

"Or you at ours, it depends on how one views it."

"Draco." The warning was soft but subtle and the blond wizard in front of him raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Alright, alright, we are at _your _demand, oh high and mighty hero of the wizarding world." Despite himself, Harry giggled a little as he turned so he could look both his lovers in the eye.

"Where ever you think is best is what I will go with." He smiled, looking from one to the other. He had been at their mercy before but this would be different, this time he would be surrendering himself and he wondered if they saw it as such.

They were Slytherins, of course they would notice and as Severus' dark eyes glanced down and back up again, he whispered softly, the seductive purr in his voice unmistakable and raising goose bumps all over Harry's skin. "I think that a bath is in order. You reek of impertinent brats and I have only taste for one tonight."

The dark eyes were smoldering and Harry swallowed thickly. He could feel anticipating curling in his belly and he pulled closer to Severus to lean up to kiss the pregnant wizard.

Severus' gaze softened and Harry felt the strong arm slip around his waist as Severus closed the distance so he could kiss Harry properly. The kiss was slow and very sweet as Harry opened his lips to feel Severus' tongue sliding in. His Potions Master tasted of the wine he had drunk earlier and Harry reveled in it.

His lower lip was sucked in between the thin ones and slowly nibbled upon, causing Harry to moan. Severus' wicked and sinful tongue slowly slipped around his own, inviting him into a dance and only after Harry was sure that he would pass out now from lack of oxygen, did the older wizard release him.

Draco stood behind Harry, so close that he could feel the warm body heat of the older male's body and with a sigh Harry relaxed. There was a hand on his shoulder as Severus continued to glance down at him. The warm arm around his waist and the steady pressure of Draco's hand on his shoulder and Harry never felt safer or closer to his lovers.

This time, there was no fighting for attention and only when he made a slight hiccupping sound in the back of his throat did Severus move a little. Why was it that it was with these two wizards that he felt save? Why was it with those who had been his enemies for so many years did he allow his heart to become unguarded?

He had always been prepared to end up with Ginny and so he had been so very surprised when Draco had approached him one night for a private dinner. He had assumed that it would be a form of a prank but when he had seen Severus sitting there so casually, his eyes guarded, he feared what would happen.

In the end, he had been surprised. Both Severus and Draco fit together perfectly and he had enjoyed seeing how they worked together, spoke softly to one another, holding hands over a glass of wine and he found himself yearning for that attention.

When Draco had finally turned it upon him, he had drunk it up like a greedy puppy being giving its first milk. He thought that the night that had followed had been a dream but when they didn't turn him out in the morning, he had been amazed.

The newfound relationship was tentative at first, how could it not be? Harry couldn't remember his last relationship with a female and he had never been with one male, let alone two. But they included him and Harry found himself enjoying Severus' conversations, the sly hints from Draco, the playful banter and much more.

But not until this point did he truly feel like he was complete and at home. The feeling was wonderful and it was making him choke up. Draco's hand tightened and he whispered. "It is alright."

Those words seemed his undoing, especially when Severus leaned down to brush Harry's lips so gently did he really feel like crying. How could he think that he could give this up and walk away? He loved them, he loved them both too much to ever leave, even if they hated him and….

"I love you both so much…" He whispered in a sudden rush against Severus' lips, unsure if they heard him or understood him and….

Severus pulled away, his eyes soft and warm and then cupped Harry's cheek with his free hand, leaned their foreheads together as he whispered, equally soft. "Of course you do, it really isn't all that strange considering how intense our relationship is. But is time for you to let go, Harry and to allow us to take care of you. Trust in us to keep you safe."

"We will take care of you; we have always taken care of you." The whispering in his ear was soft but it filled Harry up and he closed his eyes. The kiss that was pressed against his lips was soft but the warm hand on his cheek didn't move; only smaller fingers curled around and caressed his cheek gently as Draco murmured. "Let go, Harry and we will catch you. You will never hurt again."

"You will never want for anything."

"Never need anything but us."

"Never be loved as we love you."

"For the rest of your life."

"For the rest of eternity."

The promises were soft but for the first time in his life Harry believed them. He opened his eyes and looked at the two men in front of him. Would it be so bad to share the rest of his life with them? He could be himself and he knew that he didn't need to hide himself behind a mask like he had done for years.

He could be wounded if he wanted to, insecure when he felt like he needed reassurance, giving and receiving love and whatever he wanted. He would truly want for nothing that was for sure. They were far more perceptive then any Gryffindor would be and they had seen what he had seen, been through what he had been through and still, they were offering to take care of him, to love him, and not to push him away.

They had refused to allow him to walk away, refusing to let him go and so Harry gave them a watery but bright smile and said. "Bath or shower?"

"Shower."

"Bath."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he turned to Severus and said. "A shower is much hotter."

"A bath can be equally hot in temperature…."

"That isn't what I meant. It is hot to press your lover underneath the spray and ...."

"A bath is much more relaxed and at ease. It is far slower than a shower and we are taking the time for each other."

"We could retire to the bed and take a shower or a bath in the morning." Harry finally interrupted. As much fun as it had been to see them argue, he knew that he couldn't stay silent any longer.

Severus smirked at him and answered. "It seems that we are _finally _bringing out his Slytherin side. It was about time."

"I doubt that you are capable of moving much come the morning, let alone sit down in a bathtub." Draco smirked and Harry swallowed in anticipation. Would it really come that far? He sure hoped so.

His grin must have shown on his face because Severus laughed softly, the sound deep and not all together unpleasant as he smirked down at Harry and said. "Such promises. Draco, we must do our best to keep them. I do like that look on his face."

Harry could feel his cheeks burning and he fought his stupid grin. Draco took his hand and said with a cocky smirk. "The bedroom it is."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled to their bedroom. He didn't know what he was expecting but the bedroom looked the same as always, except, there were several vials of oil and Harry turned back to Severus as the older wizard purred. "I brewed them especially for this occasion. You will scream tonight, Mr. Potter."

Harry swallowed again and managed to grin shakily. This would mean something. Draco held up two long scarves, silky material by the looks of it and in the color of Gryffindor as he said with a haughty tone. "Mind you, this is the only time that I will admit to being fond of red, Harry. It is still too Gryffindor for my taste but it will serve out needs perfectly."

"What do you intend to do with them?" Harry found himself whispering.

Draco twirled the scarves before he tossed one onto the bed and used the other one to wrap it around Harry's neck and bring the younger male closer for a kiss as he said. "They are used for binding, if you are into that sort of thing."

"You will bind me to the bed?" How was that going to work? Harry found it strange. How was he supposed to move when…?

"Good lord, have you truly never experimented or wondered before you came to be with us? Surely you have done some research for the library does have some very 'interesting' books in the restricted section. As a professor you do access to those books. Such innocence." Severus' voice wasn't mocking but soft and private as Harry felt the hands on his shoulder.

"Oh and you have access to those books?"He asked as Draco smirked and winked.

"The Malfoy library certainly has some very nice books as well. I will bring them round but for now, I think that a more practical approach is necessary."

His insecurity must have shown on his face for he could feel Severus' hand in his hair, stroking gently as he said. "Harry, if you are not comfortable, then let us know and we will immediately untie you."

"You suggest a safe word?"

"Draco, this is not a blindfolded play for mastery. It is merely bondage and nothing more. Harry can simply tell us if we go too far. We will untie him immediately if he asks for it, is that understood?" Severus' voice dropped menacingly and Draco gave a nod.

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest and Severus' hand moved. The hand slowly, loving undid his buttons and allowed his shirt to fall to the floor as Draco knelt in front of him, grinning up at him to undo his shoes.

They undressed him with careful touches and Harry closed his eyes.

"Gorgeous."

"Lovely."

"Beautiful."

"Handsome."

"Stunning."

"Ravishing."

"Bewitching."

"Bewizarding you mean." Harry heard the low laughter in front of him.

"Mine."

"Ours."

"Slytherin claims Gryffindor."

It didn't last long or he was naked, shivering in the cold air as he opened his eyes when slow kisses were planted on his chest, a wet tongue licked up his spine and he glanced down. Draco was on his knees before him, grinning up at him as he sucked an erect nipple in his mouth.

The fire shot straight down to Harry's groin and his cock grew erect. He moaned as long slender fingers dug into his back, massaging with confident strokes.

"_Accio massage oil!__" _ Merlin, Harry only grew harder when he heard the low voice and he glanced over his shoulder to meet the black eyes. They threatened to devour him whole and Harry swallowed thickly. Severus allowed the bottle to pour the oil over his hands and Harry groaned when the hands used firm strokes to relax him.

Draco rose up and then kissed him deeply, entrancing his whole attention as Severus' hands dropped lower. Harry tensed in anticipation but Severus completely and much to Harry's annoyance ignored his back and front private area and slowly began to massage his legs.

Harry nudged them apart but Severus merely chuckled. "Not yet." He murmured in that deep voice of his.

Good god, what had they planned?

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he opened his lips. His skin was sensitive and left tingling from where Severus was touching him and the cold air did nothing to cool his arousal, only heightening it further.

The soft strokes of Severus' fingers were driving him mad and he slowly forced out a breath between clenched teeth when Draco finally released him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and he startled when he felt the wet strokes of a tongue. He glanced down as the grey amused eyes met his own as Draco licked his way up before he whispered.

"I think he is aroused enough, Sev! Any more of this and he will make a mess right here on the floor."

"Then tie him up." Severus groaned as he stretched and Harry turned to face the pregnant man.

"Are you sure that you are up for this?"

A black eyebrow rose and then Severus thundered. "Are you implying I am old, Potter?"

Harry stammered and one corner of the thin lips lifted upwards as he thought of a way to get out of this. "No, of course not! I am merely saying that…."

"That you need to get on the bed and that you are ready to be sucked off and fucked at the same time?" Severus purred back at him as he added. "If so, then be my guest. You are certainly stalling."

"But you said that we had all the time."

"We do, but you are naked, I am pregnant and very, very aroused and like I said before, you being naked does not help."

"You could take your clothes off as well. It would help." Harry said with a smirk.

His hand was suddenly caught and Harry could feel something tugging on it. He glanced at his right hand to see that Draco had tied it with the scarf and the blond wizard said with a smirk. "Come to bed, Potter."

He received a nudge and as Draco sat on the large bed to pull Harry to him. Harry sat down as he crawled forward, swallowing thickly. He was nervous, very nervous but somehow it felt good. He trusted them both and as the candlelight played over Severus' pale face and Draco's tanned one, he slowly laid back.

He could almost imagine that their eyes were kind and sweet, loving and as he spread himself, he looked up when two different hands slid up his chest to tie his hands on each side as Draco whispered. "One word, Harry and you are untied."

He gave a nod and Severus leaned down to kiss him, pushing his own long dark hair behind his ear so it wouldn't tickle Harry too much. Harry lifted his head to catch the lips hungrily as he tried to take more control of the kiss but Severus pulled away with a smile as he whispered. "Now none of that now."

Harry could have screamed when Severus rethreaded, moving to the foot end of the bed with Draco. Both of their eyes landed on him and he felt exposed, so naked and eager in front of their eyes.

Severus smirked and Draco echoed the smirk before Draco looked at Severus, and then he leaned into the older wizard as he kissed him lightly. The kissed seemed chaste at first but it changed when Severus angled his face a little to the side. The kiss deepened and Severus made a sound of approval in the back of his throat as he reached out with a slender hand to undo Draco's shirt.

The first button popped open and they didn't break their kiss. One of them moaned, Harry wasn't which one as they continued to undress one another. Draco removed his shirt and broke the kiss to plaster Severus' neck with kisses and to undo the older wizard's shirt.

Harry could feel his cock hardening even more if that was even possible as he watched the men he loved undressing before his eyes. Hints of pale and tanned fleshed blended together as they undressed and Harry wanted to scream with frustration.

They were supposed to turn their attention on him and Harry pulled fruitlessly at the scarves that bound him. He could feel a faint brush of magic as he tugged sharply. It wasn't panic but frustration that lend him strength but even with his magically abilities could he pull himself loose.

He lifted his head to see his lovers looking at him, Severus smirking and looking glorious in the flashes of the candlelight. Draco looked exquisite with the muscular chest and the long legs and Severus finally asked. "Impatient?"

"You were supposed to turn your attention to me." He whinnied and Severus shared a look with Draco as he said.

"I knew that our Mr. Potter would not be able to resist our little show. Impatient whelp, you will get your turn soon enough and besides, I thought that you required us to be naked as well."

"I did…I mean…I do….." Harry realized he was stammering but then his eyes grew wide as Draco said, flickering his wand so that light fingers ran up Harry's chest. It was driving him insane and he had to struggle to focus upon the words.

"And that was the only reason that you wished to get loose?"

The invisible fingers wrapped around his cock and gave an experimental tug and Harry moaned deeply, licking his lips as he parted them soundlessly, trying to find some friction as his hips bucked at the empty air.

Draco pulled his wand a little bit further away and Harry's cock was tugged again. He cried out again, struggling against the bonds that held him down. Invisible lips fastened on his nipples and he jerked his head to the side when one of them bit down.

He looked around and found that Severus had his wand out as well. The look on the Potions Master's face would make anybody rushing to kiss the Professor but all Harry did was ask. "Please?"

He couldn't hold out much long and he didn't want it to be over like that. Draco shared a look with Harry and then they both said at the same time. _"Finite Incantatem!"_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the spells were cancelled but he once more bucked at the air. It was getting painful, trying to hold out and he turned pleading eyes towards his lovers. But they weren't at the foot end anymore but Severus was beside him, gloriously naked as he ran a hand over Harry's chest towards his face. Harry sobbed and Severus leaned in to kiss him.

Harry leaned up like he was starved, which he felt like he was because he was yearning for them, aching to feel each one of them inside of him and to complete him in a way he had never allowed them before.

He arched into the kiss, only to be tugged down as Draco lay beside him and roughly demanded a kiss as well. Severus lay down on his other side and as Draco plundered his mouth, Severus kissed his neck, nipping at the exposed skin before he whispered.

"Look at you, naughty boy, spread out for the both of us. If only Black could see you now…."

"He wouldn't be able to resists…."

"Nobody can resist you now…so pretty and….hot…."

Fingers toyed with his nipples, lips kissing him, teeth nipping at his neck, tongues licking their way down and Harry felt like he was being driven insane slowly. He cried out, moaned, groaned, sobbed, pulled as he tried to find the release he so craved but he seemed unable to find it as he was hungrily kissed, licked, bitten and nipped by his two wonderful lovers.

To different sets of fingers pinched his nipples as he was cried out. His breathing was coming quicker and he wished for somebody to roll on top of him, anybody, it didn't matter that they were leaving love bites all over his skin, all he wanted, all he needed was to feel one of them inside of him and….

He cursed loudly when they both pulled away. He looked at each one of them angrily as he hissed. "You can't stop…."

"Oh we are not stopping, not at all. We are getting you ready for the next stage." Draco grinned and Severus actually laughed. The sound was so amazing that Harry had to look to see if he wasn't making a mistake about it but he wasn't. His beloved was laughing as he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"So, shall we shuffle things around a little tonight?"

Harry's eyes were wide as the scarves around his wrists loosened and slipped away; leaving him slumbered boneless on the bed and in the mercy of the two Slytherins. He was rock hard and all he wanted, all he needed was to feel one thing and he would be off like a ….

He sobbed, as he trust a hand down to touch himself but a firm slap on the wrist brought him up short. "Now none of that now! We are in control!" Draco said sharply. Harry was ready to growl and snap at Draco but Severus' hand wrapped around his cock instead as the older wizard growled.

"Mine!"

The gesture was so strange that Harry had to bite his lip to prevent himself from coming all over from Severus' hand. The superior smirk looked so good that all he did was focus on Severus' face as they turned him on his side, facing Severus.

He could feel Draco's warm fingers as they slowly inched around his spine and towards his crevice. Harry could feel the fingers darting in, the whispered cleaning spell and then he shot forward as, instead of a blunt finger, or the head of the cock he so desired to feel inside of him, the wet feeling of a tongue rounded his plucker.

Draco's tongue pushed against the tight ring of muscle and Harry moaned. He could feel the strain around his cock as it sought to release the white milk but Severus waved his wand and Harry really did sob, with tears and all, when he felt a ring settle over his cock. He bit his lip, tasting blood and then Severus' thumb stroked his lip.

"Relax, Harry, enjoy it, please."

"It hurts." He moaned and Severus engaged him in a kiss. It did hurt, it did but it felt so incredible. Draco's tongue finally pushed inside of him and had it not been for the ring around his cock, he would have come here and right now.

He couldn't focus on Severus' kiss and the older wizard knew it as he pulled back with a smirk. Harry was sure he was loose enough, he was already feeling like had hexed away all his bones and he was a mere pile of quivering flesh but he didn't care for finally, _finally!, _the slick fingers he had been waiting so long for were pushed inside and twirled around.

Severus' hand landed on his thigh, keeping him still and Harry buried his face against Severus' shoulder, feeling the kiss that was placed against his temple and then Draco's fingers withdrew as Severus drawled. "Finally finished, Malfoy?"

"Not finished in the slightest." Harry angrily said, causing them both to smile.

"Oh no, love, just finally finished preparing you." And as Harry tensed when he felt the blunt tip of the cock push against his loosened hole but then as he held his breath, within one fluent movement Draco was sheathed inside of him, balls firm against Harry's arse.

"Now then I can get down to business." Harry had braced his legs against Severus' own legs and with another light kiss, a flex of the dark wand and the cock ring around his cock disappeared. Harry closed his eyes in obvious relief as Draco positioned himself a little bit better.

Severus helpfully raised Harry's hip with a pillow and as his eyes flickered up to Harry's face once, he smirked before he nuzzled the dark nest of pubic hair slowly as Draco trust. He met the grey eyes across Harry's hip as he heard the groan and then carefully licked at the weeping head of the erect cock.

When Draco pounded into him again, his hands warm on Harry's hips and then he felt the warm heat of Severus' mouth around his cock and he saw stars. It didn't matter if he came into Severus' mouth or that Draco's hand was busy pumping their older love's prink quite eagerly or that Draco was groaned as he continued to pound into Harry.

He saw stars and then with a scream, he lost it. He sobbed wildly as his hand clenched in the bed sheets as Severus greedily swallowed everything that Harry had to give and his balls tightened to give it all as he slumbered onto the bed, spend.

It took a few more tugs before the pregnant man climaxed and as Harry's muscles clenched in the last spasms of the orgasm did Draco spend himself deep down in Harry. Harry didn't even tense or move as Draco slipped his limp cock from Harry's relaxed body and cuddled up to him. The younger male turned in his arms, pressing himself against Draco as Severus came up behind Harry and involved him in his embrace.

Harry just lay there, too tired to move except to look up at them and allowed them to him hold him. Severus' large hand was warm on his hip and he found the tiredness that stole over him not altogether unpleasant as he mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

"I love you as well, my Harry." Severus' voice was soft in his ear and Harry found himself yawning. He struggled to keep his eyes open but to no avail. So much had happened today and….

He pressed back against Severus' soft tummy and he brought his hand and cupped it so that he could feel the slight swelling in the abdomen where quite possibly his child grew. His eyes grew heavy as he heard. "Go to sleep, Harry."

And even if he wasn't sure who said it but all he knew was the safe feeling inside of him, did he really go to sleep, feeling very safe and loved by his two amazing lovers.

The end

**I hope you liked the smut. Review of course. **


End file.
